Days of Sundae
by musicnotes093
Summary: Seven gifts in seven days, from Tony to Ziva. Maybe even vice-versa! Tiva drabbles!
1. Days of Monday

_**Author's Note: NFA Hangman Prize for Ziva_Kate_Abby! I'll try my best to write Tiva drabble, and I hope you'll be patient with me. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to its rightful owner!**_

* * *

Ziva's grasp on her coffee cup tightened a bit. A delighted smile slowly stretched out on her lips. On her desk, waiting patiently, was a beautiful white rose. She lowered her backpack on the floor then, she placed the cup down. Cautiously, she picked the flower up, careful not to allow the cunning thorns to prick her delicate fingers.

White roses. They were lovely. They were her favorite.

"I'm taking it that this is good? You're smiling, so that must mean you liked my gift?"

As Ziva turned around, a familiar scent met her. It was sweet and at the same time, it was inviting. It made her heart beat faster with its splendor. "Tony," she said quietly.

"It's Monday today, and I know you'll be cranky," Tony looked away timidly, "so I brought you your favorite."

Ziva grinned coyly while she gazed at the rose. "You didn't have to," she said.

"But I want to," Tony said.

Ziva looked up at him. She brought up a soft hand to his cheeks to touch it momentarily. "Well, thank you," she said.

Tony gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to his desk. "You're welcome, Ms. David," he replied, grinning.

Ziva blushed then shook off the feeling swelling in her chest when she realized she was at the office. With a lot of people.

It was Monday then.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice... =)**


	2. Days of Tuesday

_**Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.**_

* * *

**Days of Tuesday**

Tony winced as he gently pressed the ice bag on his ruptured lips. He felt the warm blood hardening when the coldness struck his wound. His head throbbed violently at first then, it calmed down after a minute passed.

They have just come back from arresting a yet another murderer. Tony was the first one who found the man hiding at the back of the house. He told him he was under arrest, but the man fought, kicking him on the mouth. He lost his grip on his gun by then, and the other man was quick to grab the weapon.

Eyes wide with fear, he watched imminent death swoop by him. Any second, he had thought at that moment, darkness was going to claim him. Frozen on the ground, gun pointed straight to his head, he watched as the man pulled the trigger.

There was a loud sound that echoed, but it wasn't from the man. It came from behind.

He saw McGee standing behind the fallen murderer, his gun in front of him.

He saved him.

"Pizza?" Ziva asked while she settled down beside Tony, pulling him out of his thoughts. A big flat box rested on her left hand, and a slice of pizza on the right. Tony glanced at her, and then stared at his feet. "I ordered your favorite," she added.

Tony didn't answer.

"Still shook up?" She took a bite. Nothing. "You should not be."

"I almost died," Tony muttered quietly. "Again."

"And yet there you are. Sitting like stubborn grass."

"Weed, Ziva," Tony languidly corrected her. He opened up the pizza box then, plucked out a big slice. "Sitting like a stubborn weed."

"Still. You understand what I am saying," she said.

Tony bit from the slice. Relief flooded through his veins, and an explosion of hunger incinerated his anxiousness . As he moved his jaws, he couldn't help but let out a soft sound of approval. "This is fantastic," he chomped.

"I knew it would help you."

Tony nodded. "It's delicious," he said before taking another bite. He forgot about the murderer, the gun, McGee, the world. All he was aware of was the food in his mouth and what he was feeling. "I love you right now, Ziva."

That moment, the world came back to the light again. It had stopped, weighed down with the words he just spoke. He noticed Ziva's expression: analyzing the phrase she have just heard.

Quickly, nervously, Tony mended the situation deteriorating in front of him. "I don't mean it like that," he said. Ziva looked in his eyes. No. He couldn't let her know that he liked her. Not yet. Not right now. "I…I don't…I don't love you like that," he stammered. He grinned playfully. "I can't. I won't love you, Ziva. I'm not…I'm just—"

"Relax, DiNozzo," Ziva said, smiling as she bit from her slice. "I did not take it the way you thought I did."

"R-really? Well, good. I-I don't want you to get the wrong impression," Tony exhaled.

"I understand," she said. She watched Tony eat. Over time, she found it hard to chew with her own weak jaws and distracted thinking.

All because of her crushed hope.

It was Tuesday then.


End file.
